The wormhole
by DotThursday
Summary: Okay my life is complicated, then again, it is REALLY nice here. Lots of crime, so when I do something, it goes unnoticed. Great time. Until some kid in a mask shouts," Titans! Go!"
1. The beginning of the trial

I don't look like anything special, I'm just another homeless kid out on the streets. Psychologically, I'm about thirteen, I declared that a few weeks ago, it just sounded right.

Truthfully, I'm chronologically about one year old, I'm a clone of oh-so-famous Danny Phantom(danny fenton), half ghost(it's complicated), and I'm a girl( I know, clones usually tend to be the same gender as the dude they're copying, but you know, nobody's perfect). Whoop-tee-do, I have black hair blue eyes in clone-human form, green eyes in clone ghost form blah blahblah. Blah. Blah.

Of course, out of anything that could have happened to anybody in the whole entire world, fate has chosen me to spiral through an open wormhole leading to what they call 'Jump City'.

Atleast it's nice here, you can get free showers at the beaches I guess, California also has an awkward amount of pizza shops, and it's sunny, which sorta sucks since I have to take off my sweater sometimes to keep cool….. Despite that, it's a nicer scene than amity park where I was born (okay, created), and raised… sorta, by a lunatic that tried to kill a teenager because his dad married the women he loved.

Okay my life is complicated, then again, it is REALLY nice here. Lots of crime, so when I do something, it goes unnoticed and I can kick the asses of bad villians around here when I get bored or I feel like I'm being evil or something. Great time.

That was until some kid in a domino mask screamed, " Titans! GO!"

Then, things got really serious.

* * *

><p>This chapters a bit short, but I'll make sure to put this on the top of my very long list of things to do :)<p> 


	2. Green Eyes

All right, I just fought off two villains, Kitten (funny how she has the same name as a villain in my universe) and another guy named Kyd Wicked. He was trying to rob a bank, he might have succeed if Kitten didn't scream at the top of her lungs that she was going to make him her boyfriend or she'll _**release mutated bugs into his hive or whatever**_…. Was that somehow a dirty joke? Whatever, I got the bad guys and _almost_ got away myself with no trouble.

Then_ he_ appeared.

Some traffic light kid with skin tight clothes and a domino mask pointed at me and said… Actually, more like he commanded rather than said," Titans! GO!"

SO I was about to get attacked by a flying alien and a Goth chick, a green kid, and a half robot dude.

You know how I win this fight!

* * *

><p>Well I didn't and I am now strapped to a chair, being interrogated (in ghost form), in a giant T.<p>

Great.

Just mother**bleep**in GREAT.

The robot dude looked me straight in the eye and started spitting on me, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?... MAGGOT."

" Okay! First of all, you're in my personal space. Second, I can speak English, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME LIKE **THIS!**" I glare back and try my best to seem intimidating.

Next the traffic light kid tried to talk to me," I'm sorry we have to treat you like this, but you've been posing a threat to town for weeks now, according to the citizens."

"What are you talking about? I've been kicking villainous behinds since I got here! These ropes are chafing into my costume!" I wasn't lying, they really hurt, I wonder if they were gonna let me go if I played good little girl-clone.

"We understand," still the traffic light kid, I presume he's the leader, even though he looks like the youngest, or about my psychological age (13)," Can you give us your name?"

"N-"before rejecting him, I realize I still have to get out of this, I sigh," my name is Danielle or 'Dani' Plasmius/Fenton. My hero-name-thing is Dani Phantom, phantom, like a ghost…"

Wait a minute.

"Anyway, Cyborg is going to check the record for you and-"

I phase through the chair into the level below, why I didn't do this before, who knows.

I hear from the upper floor, Traffic Light (my nickname for the leader dude), cry like a spoiled brat," Titans! GO!"

I try to phase through the windows, "Wha-, no luck, I have to pass through doors!"

Three exits out the room I was in. Eeny-meeny-miny-MOE.

I fly through, my tail (ghost leg thing, don't ask), running behind me.

"Stop! In the name of all that is good!" An alien I presume, red hair, flying and glowing green eyes

. Hey eyes and flying, we have things in common.

She shoots green bolts of energy at me, out on a very accurate yet random whim; I think those are her star bolts.

I nullified her star bolt with my own beams, the ghost rays.

They battle off pretty well; neither of us was willing to give up an inch.

I scoffed off a bit and just turned into a tangible ghost thing.

Look at that, I wasted all that time trying to nullify her attack when I could have just avoided it… Just like that.

"See ya cowboy!" I cleverly shape my hand into a gun ( maybe not so cleverly, seven year olds do this all the time when they play cowboy.. that's the joke I guess…).

Anyway, pew. I shot another ghost ray at her, this time, she dropped like a fly.

Okay. That was way too easy. I continue my escape until I run into an elephant.

* * *

><p>This is a bit longer then the first with sommore dani sarcasm. PWEASE REVIEW<p> 


	3. Excuse my french, but dolphins

Out of everything that could have blocking MY path.

It had to be an elephant!

It wasn't even an elephant!

It was a _green _MAMMOTH!

Where the fuck (excuse my french) do you get those things now-a-days? All right dani, pull yourself together, there is a 10 ton green mammal running your way and you have to knock it out.

What do you do?

Possess it.

Overshadow,_ phasing_ through things was sort of _boring_, I'll just posses him.

Easy.

I flew into that thing, the weirdest mind EVER.

It's so hard to just control him in here, he's wild.

I got it to dance around a bit but, this thing can really FIGHT.

My gosh, first time I've ever turned into a bird, a monkey, a dinosaur, a snail, a cat, a frog, a FREAKING dolphin!

Who freaks out and turns into a dolphin!

That is incomprehensible!

A dolphin for Pete's sake!

A D O L P H I N.

I mean, it even starts with Adolf… as in Hitler.

Adolf-in. Adolfin.

Okay, enough about dolphins and cheap puns, I have to concentrate if I want to get out.

I silently latch myself onto his soul (despite how hard it is to control this little sh*t (excuse my french)).

I shrink him down into his regular size; he's just a kid, just like me…..

I infer he must be a loser, by the looks of his mind he get rejected by girls a lot!

Also, who gave his name, beast boy?

DERP? Beastboy, anymore obvious, whatever, atleast it's better than Dani Phantom; I admit my name is just a big rip off of Danny Phantom, but to many already know me by this name so, to late to change it I guess.

Alright I better leave.

The.

Building.

I grow slower with this stubborn head trying to.

To.

To.

To, take control again.

Next thing I know, I fly out of that body like a bullet shot from a gun.

Okay, maybe not that fast, more like an awkward banana falling out of its peel.

That shadowing was way to, to strength weakening.

He gets up, looking just as fatigued as I am.

Of course, just as ready to fight as I am.

I send out a lash of power over his way and the neon green ray hits the green boy.

Looks like he didn't really have as much energy as I have and he falls over like a flower. Good two down, and I think about three more of these guys to go?

Maybe more?

" Great" I pant. No, I'm getting to weak.

I have to get out of here.

**Fast**.

I run into two figures.

Crap, that robot muscle head AND the goth chick.

Dammit, exhausting so much power of on that a-dolf-in is making me dizzy, I can't handle this for.

very.

much.

longer.

"Dani!" that depressing blab of purple cape acted like she really knew me…

Okay that's creepy, I know I told them my name, but that is still sorta freaky, just the way she said it, as if we've been friends for years.

"Raven! I don't know what you saw in there, but we still have to catch her. Okay, how we even catch a ghost?" The robo dude was talking way too loudly. Probably another idiot.

"I can _**hear**_ you!" I shout at the two. Sweat pouring down my face, I wipe it in embarrassment. I don't think my enemies should have seen how gross I looked.

" Cyborg she isn't even really a ghost, she's-"

pew.

Thus, another beam of electricly charged ions was aimed at my head and barely missed it by an inch. ( last time of course with that level one pokemon-wise green eyed alien girl.)

Fuck (excuse my french), " **I could have died!**" I shout to the opposing two.

" You're already dead you idiot!" that piece of metal shouts back.

I quickly form balls of energy in my palms and throw them in forms of green disk.

The mesh of metal and person quickly tucks and rolls out of the way and shoots another laser at me.

It barely skimmed my sleeve and now I have a hole in my suit.

great, as if glowing jumpsuits were easy to fix.

The creepy goth girl appears behind me with glowing eyes and a large black aura surrounding her, as if she was going to eat me or something.

I hate to admit it, but I was terrified and screeched my heart out.

That was probably one of the most scariest things I have ever seen.

Out of fright I explode green energy and my ectoplasmic rays that I dished out obliverated the room. Motherfucker (excuse my french). I'm getting tired.

Great, the goth girl went intangible too, along with the metal mesh. I'm starting to sweat again and the perspiration runs down my face.

I run a bit and hover as I go speeding me up in a way.

My feet float up and I fly the other way at mach 50 speed, the gothic chick catches up to me as if she was going mach 51…

I wish I could have flown _that_ fast and she was just slightly faster but with every inch I peel through, I get slower and slower and she catches up with ease.

I'm losing to much energy.

I ** have **to get out of here.

Mach speed.

* * *

><p>Gosh I'm wasting to much time on jokes and sarcasm .<p>

anyway, I know it seems like Dani wasn't trying to hard in the last chapter compared to now, but relax your stiff little stickler butts, it will make sense in due time.

anyway, REVIEW DIS CHAPTER, reviews make me really happy :). So press the damn (excuse my french) button.


	4. not without a fight

I'm running through the corridors of the building, even though the building's shaped like a giant T and it shouldn't be this long.

So why is it?

Why is this hallway continuing on, it should only be a few hundred meters.

Not a few hundred miles. I'm sweating. alot.

The blue witch is still chasing after me and my head is starting to grow tired.  
>I'm exhausting to much power on this escape, this is more power than usual.<br>I'm slowing an she seems to be speeding after me but, I know, she's not getting faster at all.

Im just.

Getting.

Too slow….

My body is overflooded with sweat just melting off my face, my arms.

It's to hot, I'm over doing it. I have to get out.

"Wait! Dani! Stop! I can help you!" Ofcourse she's saying that at a time like this but, I won't give in.

_ Not without a fight_.

Never.

I'm going.

now.

The only problem is.

Is that.

It's starting to grow darker. I'm so tired my shoes are starting to melt under me.

I start to hover above the ground flying even though my leg is starting to drag across the floor I try to get faster.

Sweat drips down my face at a constant speed.

If she's catching up, I'm not going fast enough.

I have to accelerate more…

but how?

The witch is catching up, suddenly Traffic Light jumps down from an air vent in front of me.

Beast Boy and starbolt girl crash through the windows.

The metal man stands behind the witch.

I'm completely surrounded… I haven't thought about Danny in a while but, I miss him now. These guys are comrades. Only if he could help.

I can't combat them individually.

Plus I have to get out of here.

Nothing to do. No options.

Unless.

I blast the floor under me.

It shatters to pieces and dust and debri flood the room.

I hear all the enemies coughing.

Using my power as a flash light, I float a low beam of green light in my hands, before the dust settles I _run out the window_ starbolts and beast boy cracked open for me.

Wait a minute.

Run..

I _ran_ out the window?

I was born a ghost, I would naturally fly….

Why would I….

I look down at my hands, no gloves that came with the costume.

My feet have sneakers on them again instead of sleek boots.

I'm human again.

Crap.

I realize I must have been on the tenth floor because I was really high, paralyzed, I couldn't scream for help.

I'll die but I can't scream!

I'll die. And danny won't know, even though it's almost been a year since I've seen him.

Plus I haven't thought about him for a while.

I'll miss him.

I'll miss Sam or Tucker, those guys.

I'll miss my world, but today, in Jump city, nobody will know my name.

I'll just die.

But that's okay.

I'm too tired.

Too scared.

I guess I can't live anymore.

After all. It wasn't meant to be.

I wasn't suppose to be born or _created_ in the first place.

Just a failed clone.

Ir's okay now.

The ground is getting closer and closer.

I'm still tired anyway...

I'm fading out, the air around me speeds up the more seconds it takes me to fall off this acursive tower.

I close my eyes, at least I would have gone out with a fight.

Right?

Then I black out, the last image in my mind was a group of Teen Titans staring in shock.

The world is dark now, my skin and flesh and bones feel like liquid now.

But...

I still feel pain.

In my limbo state, I smile, " at least without a fight."

* * *

><p>Yesh, Im sorry but, I had to stop the comical nonsense at some point. maybe in the next chapter we can smile bit more because. I'm not done yet.<p>

Anyway please review. I might wanna make this the last chapter.  
>So give me more. ;)<br>anywho, I know cyborg was a jerk last chappy but I like robin alot so let Cyborg be the meany.  
>Thanks for review but, I'll give you a clue to this.<br>This. will not be the last chapter, we might wanna hold a funeral.  
>then again, I didn't label this story tragedy.<p>

We might have a chance.

Please review.


	5. Limbo

My eyes before me flashes the world I've been living for the past year to show me life.

The day I was created, waking up for the first in a slime filled tank, the only difference between the slime and me was that I had a thin pale layer of skin on me.

I woke up my eyes glowing iridescent green, ectoplasm and inactive mutated blood cells flowed through my vein.

power.

That was all I felt at the time, just a **powerhouse**.

Just to be used to fufill anything my father asked me to, which was one thing and one thing only.

_Kill Danny._

Picture of my 'father', flipping between ghost and human form.

Of course, that was only the first hour.

* * *

><p>My <em>other <em>first memories:

My brothers waking up next to me, experiments, just like me, the three boys failed miserably to take Danny down.

They just went to attack while I manipulated Danny into believing I was his "cousin".

They were just more mindless drones created by our oh-so genius father.

Vlad Masters.

Why did I call myself Dani Fenton when I was in my clone human?

Who knows, I was only given the name Danielle.

I am no more.

And.

No less.

Actually, I'm less than a Danielle.

I don't have a true mother or a true father.

No name, no experience, no nothing.

Though, when I'm a ghost, I can be Dani phantom.

Heroine to the world, Danny's _partner_, yet.

Although I was born a copy,

stayed a copy even without the mindlessness of one my failures of brothers had.

Even my name is a copy, a _bad_ copy.

Other memories consist of me running around the world, flying and seeing ever corner and every crevice living off of stolen apples or food those nice old ladies would offer to me.  
>Beating up bad guys which popped out of random ghost zones from all over of the world, hoping to be the best heroine in the world. Right next to Danny of course but,<p>

it was fun.

In my dreams,

it's beautiful.

I'm just a regular child.

In my fantasies, my hair is nicely brushed instead tied up in an oily bird's nest managed with a year old hat and an elastic band.

Clothes which I change everyday instead of living in the same shirt that I've been given when I was created.

Truthfully, I would trade anything in the world to be normal.

This is all I ever asked for in my year long life, to be the best hero to ever and to have clean clothes on my back.

Maybe that's too much but, I guess I just want to be Danny, not Dani, Danny.

With a y.

I guess I am just a stupid clone but, I had dreams.

_Had_.

* * *

><p>now.<p>

It's completely dark now.

dark and heavy.

That's how the world around me looks, no walls, no trees, no buildings.

just darkness and heavy air.

I look down and a strange black liquid reflects how I look now.

One eye glowing green, the other a sweet normal blue.

I feel my nails; they feel like plastic, I already knew they probably were, growing plastic.

Who would have thought?

I am not human.

Not ghost,

but not really a clone, if I was, I'm a terrible clone.

Then again I am,

I'm just a _bad copy_,

not human,

not ghost,

but, a mistake.

I can't even feel my body very well.

I feel light like water or in water, deeply submerged in a tank of thick pressuring and choking layer of ice cold water.

My mind feels light, yet my body is heavy.

I look at my body, a shadowed cloth sticks to it's….

"What is this? I don't think people die with clothes..." the shadows fade a bit to show a white dotted dress of some sort.

It hangs loosely and it doesn't seem to very good. The shadows somehow mist over my gown with a black smoke like substance.

It feels watery but thick.

Like a black cloud.

I claw at it and it feels like a warm wax is going under my nails, melting in them. _strange._

I claw at the shadows more.

More parts of the gown are revealed.

White with tiny itty bitty dot litters the gown.

I claw at it some more.

The shadowy mist part ways with the gown

. A ribbon tied around my back, keeping the gown together.

"Is this a-" the last of the shadows melt off of my gown.

I look down into the black liquid again, the liquid is less dark and now a gray-silver liquid, still reflecting to show me-

"-a patient's gown?" I bring my eyes up to see a darkened shadow loom above me.

"You're awake." It smiled and my eyes widen.

Never have I've ever been so scared…

Is the shadow…

_**my Death**_?

or worse.

is it, **_my hell_**? 

* * *

><p>okay, a bit more angst and Dani wakes up in limbo. and the shadow might be a little bit <em>bad<em>.  
>shoosh yes, everyone likes a bit of it. the angst i mean.<br>This chap is a bit longer than usual but, i assure you, this is how i get things done.  
>then i'll incorporate romance and stuff, and my whole entire story will finally tie together unlike my other stories taking forever to tell it how i want too.<br>check out my other fanfics, i've been really untempted to write for them since they don't get as many reviews as this one.  
>Thanks fo readin and as always:<br>REVIEW THIS


End file.
